


Unnoticed Feelings

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Arin is upset, and Dan wants to know what's up.





	Unnoticed Feelings

"Hey buddy, are we still doing grumps today? We haven't done one in a while... I kinda miss you..." Silence fills the call. "I guess I'll see you at the space then... Bye." That was the fourth voicemail Dan had left Arin in the past 24 hours. Arin still hadn't called him back, or had even shown up to the grump space for the past three days. He tried calling Suzy to see if Arin was okay.

"He's fine, just under the weather. He'll be back tomorrow." That's all she kept saying. But Dan was starting to worry; he knew something wasn't right. Arin wouldn't cancel a grump session just because he was sick. There had to be something else and Dan wanted to get to the bottom of it.

\-----------------

"I'm going to Arin's." Dan stated to Barry, who was sitting at his desk in their shared apartment. Barry quickly looked away from his monitor to look at Dan.

"What for? Suzy said he'll be back recording stuff with you tomorrow." Dan was already chucking on a jacket and his beanie. "It's late Dan, they're probably already asleep."

"I just want to see if Arin is okay. I want to make him feel better. That's all. I'll be back soon." With that, Dan was out the door. If he were to listen to Barry anymore, he would've talked him down. Dan didn't want that. Jogging to his van, Dan got in and turned his keys in the ignition. Racing down the streets of California through the night, Dan wanted to see his best friend.

\-----------------

Back in their apartment Barry sighed, reaching for his phone. While dialing Arin's number, he hoped he was still awake.

"Hello, Barry?" Arin answered.

"Arin. This is bad. Dan is driving to your house-"

"I told you I didn't want him here. Tell him to go back home!"

"I can't! He's probably nearly at your house, dude!"

"Fuc-" A loud knock interrupted Arin's curse. Dan was already there. He was waiting outside of Arin's door; hoping to be let in.

\----------------

Dan held his breath, not sure who was going to open the door for him. Or if the door was going to be opened anyway.  
Just as he was about to turn and leave, the door swung open. There he stood in his Hello Kitty pajama pants and a large hoodie; Dan's best friend.

"... Hi" Dan decided to break the silence. "How are you doing? Feeling better, Big Cat?" The nickname made Arin's stomach turn.

"I'm fine. Go home." Arin started to push the door closed, but Dan was quick to react. He pushed his palm on the door making Arin stumble.

"You're clearly not, Arin. Please let me in. Talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk to you Daniel! You broke me, broke my heart." Arin raided his voice, not meaning to make Dan jump. But Dan swore his heart stopped beating in that moment.

"I what...?" Dan questioned.

"You heard me." Arin said quieter. "With your good looks, luscious hair, and kind personality. You. Broke. My. Heart." Dan's palm slowly slid down the door. He was lost, confused, and worried. Would Arin kick him off Game Grumps? Was this the end of Dan's grumping career?

"How- What do you mean? I haven't said anything to you in three days!" Dan needed answers.

"Mhmm," Arin started "I knew you were gonna do this." He looked down, avoiding Dan's eyes. " Just please, go home, I don't want to talk about this-"

"What have I done wrong?" Dan interrupted.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

"I'm not playing games, Arin. Just tell me." Dan's patience was growing thin, he didn't want to play 'guess what'. He wanted straightforward answers. Arin paused, glancing back up at Dan's brown eyes. He always thought they looked beautiful at night.

"I love you, Dan. So fucking much. Is it not obvious?" Arin finally let it out in the open. He didn't mean to tell Dan, but it just fell out if his mouth.

"You... You l-love me...?" Dan was shocked, confused at first, but that changed. He realised what Arin had fully said. 'Is it not obvious?' Those words repeated at the back of Dan's mind. Arin sighed, bringing Dan out of his trance.

"Forget about it, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorr-" Dan didn't want Arin to apologise. Not for anything.

"I love you too!!" Dan blurted out making Arin stop talking.

"No you don't, you just feel sorry for me. Don't-"

"No! I do love you! I've loved you since I started grumps with you. You make me so happy, Arin. Please don't think I don't love you. I really do." Dan had to let his feelings speak for themselves. He loved Arin, loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed. Loved the way his voice could change pitch with just a shift of his Adam's apple. Loved the way he made him laugh. There had been no words for a few minutes. Just silence between the two of them. Just staring into each other's eyes; taking each other in. Arin breathed in, preparing to break the small silence.

"Can I come in?" Dan had spoke up. Arin wasn't sure what to say. Sure he wanted Dan to come inside, to tell him everything. But there again, it was late and Suzy was sleeping.  
"Please do." Arin decided he would apologise to Suzy in the morning. Dan opened his arms and lunged forward to engulf Arin in a well-needed hug.

"I missed you, buddy." Dan mumbled into Arin's shoulder.

"I missed you too."


End file.
